Nobody's pawn
by Fantasia101
Summary: Harry is smart but starved of love, longing for a family. When he is thrust in a world where everyone has their own agenda, he must learn to swim without sinking. With a fragile emotional state and caught between a master manipulator and an insane murderer, he needs all the help he can get. Delusional Dumbledore! Bash! Molly & Ron bashing! Misunderstood Snape!
1. Chapter 1: Heart-aches and Manipulations

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All characters belong to JKR. I do not own any of them. I certainly do not stand to gain anything._

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is my second fic and I think I did a good job if I say so myself. This story may contain triggers, so it is up to you to decide if you want to be involved. I am not one for graphic descriptions, be it either violence or romance. But, I will do my best to give just enough so the point gets across._

 _I repeat, this work may contain scenes or references regarding physical/emotional abuse and neglect of a minor. This will only be a small part of the plot. Definitely not what the entire story revolves around. Still, if you are uncomfortable with any of these, please refrain from reading this. Nobody is forcing you. I DO NOT CONDONE ANY SUCH BEHAVIOUR. This is purely fiction._

 _Also, there will be a slash pairing in the story. Not sure who, but there will be. So, if you have a problem with that, there are plenty of other fics out there for you. This one is for non-judgmental folks._

 _So, get to it and tell me what you think! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Heart-aches and Manipulations.**

A tall, lean man with a hooked nose sat in his study, deep in contemplation. He took another sip of the firewhiskey as he stared into the fire that roared in the fireplace. As the liquid burned in his throat, his rage was simmering just under control. He was having bitter reminiscences of the times he was the victim of the Marauders. Oh, how they had bullied him and strutted around the place as if they owned bloody Hogwarts. His fury peaked and he threw his glass against the wall where it shattered. He breathed deeply and bought himself to a semblance of calmness.

He had not thought of his time as a student for a long time. After all, there are things that happened to him after his time at Hogwarts that now occupied the pedestal of 'the worst times of his life'. Granted that his foolishness led to his troubles, but he felt that he did not deserve so many nightmares in his relatively short life. It seemed to him that he was set up to fall from the beginning, that he did not even stand a chance. Abused through his childhood by his brute and drunk of a father, he had looked to Hogwarts as an escape. But that turned sour as well because of the bullying. All his efforts to rise above the disaster that was his life only led to the Dark Lord. After the fiasco with the prophecy, he looked to Dumbledore as a savior. Alas, that turned out to be a slap in his face. Not only was Lily dead, he was cursed never to have a free existence. He was, if not happy, but content in his position as the Potion Master of Hogwarts. He had never wanted to teach but that was part of his deal with the Ministry to keep him out of Azbakan. He was an ex-death eater after all and this was their way of monitoring his whereabouts. He had resigned himself to a life of disappointment, to have no free will, to never have a family. He had learned to be content with what was granted to him and was happy to at least put his past behind, or whatever part of his past he was allowed to put behind.

But today he was reminded of everything that went wrong in his life and it was all because of a discussion that happened in the staffroom. The Potter brat had not replied to his letter and McGonagall was worried. Leave it to the brat to seek out special treatment even before stepping a foot in Hogwarts. He had no doubt in his mind that the boy had lived like a pompous prince, never wanting for anything. He was certain that the brat would be arrogant and self-centered. He fumed throughout the meeting and retired to his quarters immediately. He could see what the coming year would be like. The brat would strut around the school just like his father, milking his fame for all its worth. And of course everybody would fawn over him as if he was the second coming of Merlin himself.

He felt sick as his mind conjured up the image of a miniature James Potter being cooed over by the female staff of Hogwarts. There was no doubt in his mind that the brat would end up in Gryffindor. Why did that boy had to come to Hogwarts now? He considered the brat as a punishment sent from Hell customized just for him. He promised himself that the boy would never get any special treatment from him no matter what anybody said. He would not pander to the arrogance of another big-headed Gryffindor. Yes, the golden boy would know what it means to be normal. He would show the boy what it felt to be like the other mortals on Earth. He swore to himself that the brat would not get the better of him. He raged and fumed and eventually fell into a very disturbed sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy who occupied the man's thoughts was shivering on the stone-cold floor as he huddled under a threadbare blanket. His cousin was occupying the only sofa and commanded both the good blankets. His uncle had gone mad and dragged them all to a wooden hut in the middle of nowhere. He could hear the rain as it poured outside. The freezing wind came in through the holes in the walls and he moved closer to the fireplace to get more warmth. He was thinking about the letter that he never got to read and wondered again about where it came from.

He wished that there was someone out there who cared for him. He had been repeatedly told that he was a 'freak', that he was weak, that no one had wanted him, that he was a burden. His relatives had always taken care to never provide him with even a single moment of happiness. They had always shown him that he was never allowed anything other than misery. His uncle had even tried to beat it into him. But he always knew that he was strong. That it did not matter what they did, that they would never succeed in breaking him. He had promised himself that he would be free of them one day. But the one thing he craved more than anything was to be loved by someone, anyone. When his aunt sneered at him with disgust, he would tell himself that it was better to be hated by her than loved. He shuddered at the thought of himself in the place of Dudley. When his uncle carried out one of his numerous punishments by caning, whipping or punching him, he told himself that his uncle was nothing but a small-minded bully. When his cousin had thrown a tantrum when he had done better than Dudley in classes, he consoled himself that they can only force him to not score better. That they had no control over his mind. He promised himself that he would seek whatever knowledge he could get his hands on, that he would learn whatever he could and that his relatives would not dictate that part of his life. They could starve him of food, but his mind was his to feed and feed it he would. But the worst part was that he was not even allowed a friend. There was literally no one who loved him and that hurt worse than the beatings.

But now, something had changed. Someone had already sent numerous letters and he only prayed that they didn't give up on him. He prayed with all his might that there was someone who cared about what happened to him. He prayed for a chance to prove that he was more than a 'freak', that he was lovable, never knowing that there were people who loved him more than life itself.

* * *

Many miles away from the shivering boy, there was a dog which was also shivering. But the cold that the dog felt was not because of the weather, but because of the evil that lingered outside the jail cell. This dog was not also what it seemed to be, for it was a man. This man had a name once, but now, he was nothing more than a number on a page. He was in a filthy cell inside Azkaban, aka, Hell on Earth, which employed evil soul-sucking demons called Dementors to guard their prisoners. Most inmates had long been driven to insanity, but not this one. He was holding onto his sanity by a flimsy thread because he believed that he owed it to his godson. The same godson who he was accused of betraying. But he knew the truth and he held onto it with all his might. He knew that the Dementors would steal all his happy memories away, but he was determined that they would not steal away his love for his godson.

Across the ocean was another man with a scarred face, who was cleaning filthy dishes to earn what little money he could. He scarcely allowed himself a full belly, rather saving up all his money to look for a little boy. The boy, who he deemed as family, just like he had deemed his three best friends as his family all those years ago. Now, his family was torn apart, two dead and one a traitor and this little boy was all that was left of the happy memories he held so close to his heart. He had begged and begged to see the boy, but he was told that he was too dangerous to the boy. But he would not stop. He would not stop until he found the little piece of his family that was left and until then, he would work and save and then search. This was his life as it had been for many years. He had sworn to himself that he would not give up on his cub.

* * *

In northern Scotland, stood a magnificent castle that reeked of magic. This was the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this castle, a very old, wizened man who held too many important positions was sat in a peculiar office filled with oddly-shaped trinkets and moving portraits. He was enjoying his favorite sweets and was planning for the next school year. He was satisfied with all the preparations. Every piece was in place and the game was set to start. He fancied himself as an all-seeing wise man whose duty it was to see to the good of the entire Wizarding world. It was an honor bestowed on him by the people after all. But he failed to see the truth that was right in front of his face. That he was nothing more than a manipulating, interfering busybody whose major achievement was to destroy the happiness of many good people. His ego that has been boosted one too many times has blinded him to the fact that he had become something that was definitely not the 'Leader of the Light' persona that he so much boasted of being. He had long started seeing everyone else as nothing more than chess pieces that had to be moved by the master puppeteer for 'the Greater Good'. But what he failed to realize was that he had no right to dictate anybody else's life. Inversely, he felt he had the right to 'guide' people to the right goals.

And now, he was sat contemplating about his latest contribution towards the greater good. The management of the boy-who-lived and the way he was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. He was utterly convinced that he knew best on how to handle this issue. Harry's fate had already been decided and for his plans to succeed, the boy should be beaten down but not broken. After his time with his relatives, the boy would be happy for a reprieve and would definitely look up to his savior, the Headmaster of his school. He would gently guide him towards his destiny, starting tomorrow. He would send Hagrid, who he had made sure would be completely loyal to him to re-introduce dear Harry to the Wizarding world. A number of small hints and light nudges and poor, dim Hagrid would do all the work and pave the way for his plans. Molly Weasley and her kids would also be essential in steering the boy towards his right path. He had no doubt in his mind that everything would fall in place. Once the poor boy was in the castle, the kindly headmaster persona would make sure of the rest. It pained him to think of the fate young harry was burdened with. But no matter, harry would do the right thing and he, as the savior of the Wizarding world would make sure of it. And so he went about carrying his plots, utterly uncaring of the feelings of those who he blatantly manipulated. After all, in his eyes, he could do no wrong at all.

* * *

The wraith living inside a fool of a man was obsessing over the young boy as well. He cursed the boy in his mind as he imagined the various methods he would use to torture the boy before he would kill him. He was disgusted with what he was reduced to become, a parasite utterly dependent on others. He was Lord Voldemort and he could never be defeated, let alone by an infant. It was a mere set back, a fluke that was blown out of proportion. He raged against the stupid sheep who fell for any fairy tale that was fed to them. He had no doubt that the interfering old coot was behind the story of the boy-who-lived. He had spoon fed the idiots an utterly insane story and they had believed him. They had believed that Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Oh, how he would enjoy ripping their world apart. Everyone would fear his wrath once he had gained his body. His followers who had abandoned him would be his first victims. No one would dare to deny him anything after he was done with them. But first, he had to obtain a body and get rid of the brat and the old man. That would be his priority and the idiot whose body he was inhabiting better be up to the challenges.

* * *

Another person was also thinking of the young boy named Harry, but there was no love towards the boy, merely a detached curiosity. After all, it was not as if the boy was her son. The plump woman with fiery red hair thought that her first priority was her family and she was tired of the money troubles that denied her children what they deserved. Her darling children would be set for life if the boy-who-lived was taken up with their family. The boy was an orphan after all and from what Albus had implied, abused as well. She was a mother and she could read between the lines very well. A few scraps of kindness, an invitation to spend some holidays and the boy would be within her grasp. It was not as if he had anything better. In fact, she was sure that she would be helping the boy as well. And her Ronald would be a perfect friend for Harry and Ginny would do nicely as Lady Potter. Yes, it was a win-win situation for everybody involved. Her husband would not approve, no doubt, so she would have to keep it a secret. But she was not overly worried. Arthur would definitely agree to invite an orphan boy into their home and it was not as if she was going out of her way to do it. It was one more mouth to feed over a few days. Besides, Albus said he would arrange for financial help for taking care of the boy. And the money would be more than enough to get her darlings a few things too. Yes, things would be improving for her family and she happily hummed away as she moved to check up on her kids.

In the same house, a young boy was dreaming of what it would be like to go to Hogwarts. He would be friends with the boy-who-lived and everybody would be jealous of him. He would be getting a nice pocket money as well, to take care of his friend. Besides, Harry would have lots of money and he would get nice things for his friend after all. And they would go on daring adventures and become popular and he would be famous. He dreamed of the feasts that would be held in his honor, once the world knew he had helped the boy-who-lived. He gave a happy sigh as he imagined the wonderful life he was going to get.

* * *

The day waned and night passed giving birth to a new, fresh day. The people of the Wizarding world went about their business having no idea that this was the day that changed it all. This was the day the young hero returned. A hero who had a much blown-up image of himself. A hero who would smash all the pre-conceived notions. A hero, who would grow up from a scared, timid, albeit intelligent boy into a figure worthy to be woven tales around, a figure that would inspire History. A hero who would have the guts to put his name, body and soul on the line to right the wrongs. A hero who would ultimately bring happiness to the people who deserved to be happy. The Wizarding world would change today without knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2: Big friend & Little friend

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All characters belong to JKR. Only the script is mine and it is for purely recreational purposes. No profit whatsoever._

 _ **A/N:**_ _I had super fun with this chapter and I have tried to make it as realistic as possible. Hope this entertains!_

 _Also, the response to this story has been very good so far and I hope this continues. To everyone who has followed this story or has added this to their favorites, thanks! And to those who have taken the time to review the first chapter, I appreciate it very much. As always, let's keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A big friend and a little friend.**

Harry gaped at the numerous shops in Diagon Alley as his mind struggled to take in everything he was seeing. True, he had believed the gentle giant when he had rescued him from the Dursleys, but the skeptical side of Harry had been screaming at him that it sounded too much like a fantasy to be true. But now, seeing an entire hidden world had amazed him and he was stuck speechless.

And magic! He finally had answers about why he was weird. Turns out, he was a Wizard. No wonder he had never fit in properly in the non-magical world. Hagrid had even told him that the non-magical people were called muggles. But the word sounded just wrong to Harry. He had been called a 'freak' all his life and to him, calling somebody a 'muggle' sounded like an insult. May be the Dursleys; since they so much wanted to be 'normal' and Harry didn't really care if he was insulting them. But there were other nice people who had no magic and he didn't want to call them any degrading term. But he was not sure if he should share this opinion with Hagrid, since it was clear that Hagrid wouldn't understand it. Hagrid seemed nice, despite giving Dudley a tail, but his perception of the world seemed too naïve, like he was an overgrown child and not an adult. Harry had never been given a chance to be a normal child because of the Dursleys, and so he was overly cautious and right now, had a lot of questions.

He had been utterly taken by surprise by people's reaction to him in the Leaky Cauldron and he was not satisfied with the explanation that Hagrid had given him. In fact, the more Hagrid spoke to him, the more questions Harry had. Hagrid tried his best to help Harry get accustomed to an unknown world but it was obvious that Hagrid had no clue how to go about it. He limited himself to pointing out the various shops and their merchandise, sometimes going as far as to point out certain people but that was the extent of his help. When Harry had wondered aloud if Hagrid had done this before, he was baffled to learn that this was his first time. He wondered why they had not sent a Professor like they did with every other child with a non-magical background.

The trip into Gringotts where he got his money was confusing as well. He never even spared a thought about the other vault where Hagrid had removed something. After all, it was not his concern and he was pretty sure that Hagrid or the Headmaster would not appreciate it if he poked his nose into their business. So, he put it out of his mind. But he did spend much time thinking about the small fortune that he found he had many miles underground. He so wanted to ask someone about how much he had, if he could take some more so he can buy stuff that he had always dreamed of having, like some decent clothes or his own pair of glasses. But, Hagrid had already said that they did not have much time, so for now, he contended himself with the small amount he had taken and only proceeded to get what was absolutely essential. He made a note though, to return as soon as possible so he could find out more about this world and get more stuff if he could. Hagrid had even surprised him with a beautiful, snowy Owl and he found himself in love with her at first sight. He did not know then that it was the beginning of one of the most meaningful relationships in his life. Nevertheless, the only thing that had unnerved and made him uncomfortable was the incident at Ollivanders and he had decided then and there that he had to learn more about wands.

* * *

Now Hagrid had left him at the station and he was dreading having to go back to the Dursleys. He tried to tell Hagrid that it was not a good idea but his worries had been brushed aside. He still had 3 weeks left for school and he worried about what they would do to him if he went back now. But he was more worried about his Owl. He was pretty sure that he would be in for some serious thrashing but they could even kill his Owl and that he could not take. He even doubted that they would allow him to get to Hogwarts without anyone coming for him and he did not wish to be a bother. So, he finally decided that he would have to find alternate lodging for the remaining days but he realized he had very little money. He sighed as he retraced his steps back to the bank, struggling with the trunk that contained all the things that he had bought and the Owl cage which contained the beautiful bird. He hoped that no one would notice him as he absolutely did not want a repeat of the incident at the Leaky Cauldron. He found the idea of complete strangers cozying up to him very much disturbing, and frankly, creepy. As he walked from the station to the little Pub, he bought a baseball cap and covered his scar as well as he could. He finally reached Gringotts, trying very hard to stay below the radar, but it was proving a very difficult job with the trunk and the cage. Luckily for him, there were many other Hogwarts students milling about as well and he quickly walked up to a teller.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me if I can get some more money out of my vault, please?"

The Goblin never even looked up, just grunted. "You tell me, can you?"

"Oh, umm, I want to get some money out, please."

"Key."

"I don't have a key sir. Sorry."

The Goblin looked up and sneered at him. Harry just stared back apprehensively.

"What are you playing at, young human? Do you know the punishment for trying to steal?"

The Goblin snarled at him and Harry's eyes widened. But he was also angry. The Goblin didn't even know him. All his life, he had to put up with the Dursleys who had always accused him of stealing food out of Dudley's mouth. And the first time he was alone in this new world, someone was yet again accusing him of stealing. Harry glared at the Goblin as he said in a cold voice,

"My name is Harry James Potter and I was here only this morning. My parents had left me a trust fund and I only wanted to withdraw some of my 'own' money. I did not know that I had to have a key, Sir, because no one told me. I might not have much money under my name but as a customer of this bank, I deserve, if not respect, some common decency, which I find appallingly lacking in your service."

The Goblin stared at him for a minute, and then slowly blinked.

"WarHorn, take Mr. Potter to his account manager now." He barked at a nearby Goblin and then turned to Harry. "Address your issues to your manager. He will sort you out."

Harry deflated. "Well, uh, thank you, Mr.."

"Just RedBlood."

"Thank you, Mr. RedBlood."

The Goblin stared at him again and then nodded. Harry turned to find WarHorn staring at him as well and thanked his lucky stars that he did not garner more attention from other customers. He trotted behind the Goblin quickly, as he was led to a room deeper inside the bank.

"Mr. Potter, here to see SharpClaw." Harry thanked WarHorn and entered the room as soon as he was announced to find an older and much shorter Goblin sitting at a big desk, surrounded by papers and files. He peered at Harry and rose in his seat.

"I must say I was not expecting you here, Mr. Potter. Nevertheless, what can I help you with today?"

"Uh, I had some questions Mr. SharpClaw. I, uh, also don't have a key to my vault."

The Goblin raised his eyebrow at that and gestured Harry to take a seat.

"Did you lose your key, Mr. Potter?"

"No, Sir. I never had a key to begin with. And it's just Harry, if you please."

The Goblin showed his teeth and made a guttural sound. Harry wondered if he was somehow choking but then realized that the Goblin was just chuckling.

"I see you are your mother's child. She too was very polite and utterly unprejudiced, if I recall correctly. Not many witches and wizards show Goblins any courtesy Harry."

"But, why not? Everybody deserves to be treated with respect."

"Let's not get into that now. And just call me SharpClaw. No Mister this and that. We, Goblins do not use such titles."

"Oh, alright then..SharpClaw."

"Now, onto business. When you visited your vault this morning, you should have produced a key."

"Hagrid did."

SharpClaw sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his beard. "Hagrid should not have had that, Harry. That key was given to your guardian so he could pass it on to you, when you first visited the bank. He should not have given it to anybody else except you."

"My..WHAT? You gave a key to my uncle?" Harry was horrified.

"Your key was given to Albus Dumbledore. Are you implying that you had no idea he was your guardian?"

Harry was gob smacked and he just nodded. SharpClaw cussed and mumbled something like, 'should've known' and then sighed.

"Listen carefully Harry. He is your magical guardian and had been given the charge of governing all your accounts and assets, which are quite extensive. I handle all the finances. He should have informed you of certain things but it seems that he has not seen fit to do so. Now, it falls to me to enlighten you but I can only give answers, albeit thoroughly, to whatever questions you pose. If you do not ask the right questions, I cannot give you the right answers. Do you understand?" SharpClaw asked pointedly.

"I think so. You have some things to tell me but you can't tell me on your own, right?"

"Precisely. I cannot interfere in Wizard business. But, since you are the Potter Heir, I am duty bound to answer all your queries, as thoroughly as possible."

"Okay..Umm..What do you think he should have told me? And what do you mean by I am the Potter Heir?"

"You belong to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and I have been your family's Gringotts manager since the time of your grandfather, Charlus Potter. As such, you are the sole remaining heir and therefore, entitled to have some amount of say in the running of your estate. Not much, certainly not anything like your family seats on the Wizengamot. That will be your concern only when you come of age. But you have enough rights to direct your investments and such, with counsel from your guardian of course. You were to be informed as soon as you turned 7 so you might learn how to handle your affairs, since there is an option of getting emancipated early. But Dumbledore informed us that you were being raised by muggles and it would not be possible for you to be involved until you came to Hogwarts. So, you were to be informed when you turned 11. Again, he informed us that there was a mail ward on you and assured us that he would liaise between us, and that it was your decision. There was no reason that I could object to that, so the matter was considered settled. Are you following what I am telling you?"

Harry was staring at SharpClaw with his mouth hanging open. He snapped it shut and blinked furiously.

"I understand that my family has money. But not everything else. If he is my guardian, why am I with the Dursleys? What do you mean there's a mail ward on me? And what's a Wizengamot?"

"He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which is the governing body of the Wizarding World. You must have noticed that you are quite famous here. So to protect you from unwanted attention, he placed a mail redirecting ward on you, as is his right. As for your other question, I believe only Dumbledore can answer them."

"He's been getting all my mail? He lied. I never told him I wanted him to handle anything. I never even knew."

"I understand that all this might be a bit overwhelming. I will do my best to help you where I can."

"You mentioned emancipation?"

"You are the last of the Potters. If you so wish it, you can apply for emancipation once you turn 15. Not any earlier than that. If you do that, you will, in essence, be claiming the Headship of the House of Potter. Mind you, it comes with various duties and responsibilities and you should be up to it."

"I am somewhat lost here SharpClaw. I've known I am a wizard for less than a day. I don't know what to do now."

"Let us begin slowly, shall we? First things first, I noticed you have your things with you. Might I ask why you are lugging them around?"

"I need a place to stay until I go to Hogwarts. My aunt and uncle will not be pleased if I go back now."

"Well, that can be easily arranged at the Leaky Cauldron. But, may I ask why your family will not be pleased?"

"They have never been my family. They are just people I stay with."

"I see." SharpClaw eyed Harry sharply, but Harry refused to meet his eyes.

"I would prefer it if I can stay someplace else. People just go crazy around me."

"Ah, yes. But that will not be a problem. A few glamours should do the job. No one will know if you don't tell them. I assume you also want some money."

"Yes, I was not sure how much I was allowed to take. I've never had any money before."

"You have much to learn. Might I suggest some books for you to read?"

"Of course. I also wanted to go back to Flourish & Botts. They had so many interesting titles."

"Very well. Will 100 galleons do? That should be enough for now. If you need more, you can always come back later."

"But that's.." Harry tried to convert galleons into pounds and his eyes got wide when he realized how much that was. "How much money do I have exactly? Hagrid told me that the money in that vault I visited was for all seven years."

SharpClaw eyed him strangely as he said, "He was misinformed. Your vault gets automatically refilled so that there is a minimum sum of 1000 galleons in it, at any given time. Usually, your vault has much more than that. Obviously, there is an upper limit to your expenditure every month and if you ever go overboard, there will be penalties. But your trust vault has more relaxed restrictions than others'."

"You mean everybody has one?"

"Not exactly. Most Noble Houses create a trust vault once a child is born. This vault will become accessible to the child when they start Hogwarts. These vaults get refilled only every other month and even then only a limited amount is put in. For any more money, the parents' or the guardians' approval is a must. But your parents, during their last visit, made provisions that there will always be at least 1000 galleons available to you and that, in case of emergencies, you will have access to all of it, regardless of your guardian's wishes."

"Why would they do that?" Harry asked quietly. There was a picture forming in his head and he did not like it very much. "What else did my parents do at their last visit?"

After a prolonged silence, SharpClaw said, "Both of us know that you are a smart child Harry. I can sense it in you. I have been acquainted with three generations of Potters before you. I would like to think that Charlus was a good friend. Your mother and father treated me well. They even consulted me with many decisions. I was very surprised when you were placed with muggles because it did not sound like your parents. But Dumbledore was your guardian and we do not interfere in the affairs of Wizards. But I have done my duty well even if it meant that I had to go against the wishes of some Wizards." It was clear who that barb about 'some wizards' meant. Harry liked less and less of Dumbledore by the second and he was furious with what he was hearing.

"Your parents Wills were sealed by the Wizengamot but they had left other instructions on their last visit to the bank. In the case of any unfortunate events befalling your parents, all Potter properties that had not been rented or leased were to be immediately placed under lockdown by blood wards. All your family vaults were to be placed under blood wards as well. Only those of Potter blood were to be allowed access. The trust vault would be the only one open with minimum security and all rents or interests received were to be placed in it. Your guardian, whoever it might be, had only limited access to the vault, but that was more than enough to take care of a child, even when brought up luxuriously. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"They were prepared." Harry breathed.

"Yes, they were. They did everything they could to secure your inheritance. To see to your well being."

"Then why was I placed with Dursleys?"

"I do not know. The instructions at the bank were only to secure your finances. All other aspects, including your placement as well as any bequeaths by your parents would have been stated in their Will."

"But they made Dumbledore my guardian, didn't they?"

"Did they?"

Harry frowned. And then realization dawned. "They didn't. Their wills were sealed."

"Precisely. By the Chief Warlock, to be exact."

"He made himself my guardian." Harry breathed. "Why didn't you try to tell anyone? Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"And say what Harry? Forgive me but there was nothing I could do, until I have spoken to you and that has been next to impossible. I had no idea how much you were aware of and I was not sure how you would react. I also could not just go around spouting accusations against any wizard, particularly not against your guardian, especially when there isn't a smidgeon of proof that anything illegal has taken place. Everything so far has very well been within the law. I had to wait until you came to me."

"And then what? I'm here now. But there's nothing I can do, is there?" Harry's face was thunderous by now but SharpClaw seemed to be grinning ferally.

"I never said that, did I? There is much to be done. But now, we have time and you seem to have had a very long day. We shall continue this tomorrow."

Harry was incredulous. "If you think I will go without resolving.."

"Your grandfather always said that nothing will come to good if you do not think with a cool head. I agree. I have a portfolio here that I want you to look at closely. You might also want to read these two books." He gave Harry two books, one old and one new. "Trust me, it will be well worth your time and you will know what questions to ask."

Harry looked at the books long and then sighed. "OK."

"Wait here a few moments. I need to retrieve something."

Saying so, SharpClaw left the room, leaving Harry to think about everything he had learned that day. He thought about the very different portraits of Dumbledore that had been painted by Hagrid and SharpClaw. He wondered which one was true. But all the facts were right in front of him and all of Dumbledore's actions screamed suspicious. He thought about Hagrid and wondered how much he knew. Certainly more than he let on perhaps, but Hagrid seemed to have genuinely cared for him. Thinking of Hagrid, he made a note to ask SharpClaw about the mail ward on him.

When SharpClaw returned, he handed Harry a ring and said, "This ring has been imbibed with some basic glamours and a notice-me-not. You will not attract any undue attention. And here is a pouch with hundred galleons. Use it well. I expect to see you here around 11 tomorrow, shall we say?"

"Of course. Thank you for everything. Can you do something about the mail ward?"

"I can place some spells on your Owl, with your permission, that will enable her to overcome any magic that is specifically not done by you. That way, you can choose who you want to communicate with."

"Yes please." SharpClaw turned to the white Owl and waved his hand at her while Harry looked on curiously.

"It is done."

"You don't need a wand?"

"No. Goblin magic is quite different from Wizards."

"Oh..ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Very well. Leave your things here and make it to the Leaky Cauldron. You said you wanted to visit the bookshop. By the time you are done in the Alley, your room will be prepared."

"Thank you very much, for everything."

"I was doing nothing more than my duty Harry. Besides, we are just starting." SharpClaw grinned then and Harry would have thought the goblin looked quite mischievous if he knew what to look for.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Not what I had in mind exactly, but this is what I ended up with. So, I'm just going to try and make this work. Also, I have this obsession with details which I have been told can be quite annoying sometimes. So, bear with this little quirk! And let me know what you think!_

 _Next up, Harry runs into some people and they make quite an impression!_


	3. Chapter 3: From Harry to Harry Potter

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Characters belong to JKR. I just play around with them for personal amusement. No profit whatsoever._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Yes, it's been a long time since the last update. I know. I had to take care of some personal things and that didn't leave me with much time. But, I truly do regret the delay. So very sorry guys! But, to make up for it, I've made this chapter extra extra long. I also promise that I'll give you the next one within four, five days max. I hope that makes up for the wait._

 _I just want to thank the readers that took the time to review the last chapter. Thank you very much, lady edgecombe; Nienna Earfalas2; and jj227._

 _And LGBTGirl, thanks for your input. I'll see what I can do._

 _Now, I'll just give you the next chapter without further blubbering. So, go ahead and read! And don't fail to tell me what you think!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: From Harry to Harry Potter.**

Harry walked out of Gringotts, his head buzzing with all the information he had been given. He knew he had much more to learn and his favorite saying always had been 'Knowledge is Power'. He took a deep breath and thought about what he had to do. First, he would go to the book shop and get some more books that will help him learn more about the Wizarding World. Having so decided, he proceeded to do just that. When he had visited with Hagrid earlier, he had just gotten his first year books from the clerk at the counter and there had been no time to properly look around. Now, Harry was waltzing through the aisles looking at anything and everything that attracted his fancy. He had never been allowed his own books and this was a dream come true. The solemn boy who had exited Gringotts earlier had transformed into an excited kid. He had already picked out 5 books that dealt briefly with Wizarding History, Customs and Practices, and the different types and branches of magic. Now, he was looking more into the subjects he was going to learn in his first year at Hogwarts.

It was when he was looking more into Defense against the Dark Arts that he came across a book that first had him gaping with disbelief. It was a tome titled, _The Great Triumph: Harry Potter against the Dark._ He stood there, mouth hanging open until his brain restarted and he snapped his mouth shut. Harry first couldn't believe that there was a book written about him. Him, the orphan boy who had to live off his relatives' hand-outs until the day before. He had learned that he was famous here, but it just sunk in exactly how famous he was. He grabbed the book and went up to a clerk.

"Excuse me? Are there any more books about Harry Potter?"

The young woman smiled at him. "First year, are you? No wonder you all want books about Harry Potter. He would be going to school with you after all."

Harry blinked. "There have been others looking for books about m.., um.., about him?"

"Of course, dearie. You didn't think you are the only one, do you?" She smiled patronizingly and continued. "Now, we usually have about 6 titles that specifically deal with the boy-who-lived. Unfortunately, 2 of those are unavailable right now. Sales have gone up the roof this year and we are out of stock. We are almost run out of others as well. Those should be over there."

She pointed to a shelf and Harry quickly went up to collect them. He thanked the Goblins with all his heart for providing him a way to walk around unnoticed. It was unsettling to say the least to learn that people, particularly, students who he was going to have to go to school with were buying books about him. Any thoughts of further browsing for interesting subjects flew out of his head and he quickly paid for the books he had collected thus far and left.

Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron and went in search of the innkeeper, Tom, who assured him that his privacy would be very valued and that no one would know he was staying there. He proceeded to tell him that he had personally seen to that Harry was placed in 'the best rooms he had', while falling over him to make sure that he had everything he needed. Harry found the entire display too much and he was dismayed when he realized that there may be other people who would treat him like that. He would have seriously worried whether Tom would keep his stay a secret if SharpClaw had not assured him otherwise. He felt emotionally drained after the information overload but he realized that this was only the beginning of a very busy few days. He sighed and decided to rest for an hour or so. Then he would begin reading.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Harry was still wide awake. In fact, he was more alert than usual and he was frantically looking through the books he had bought just that morning. However, he could not find any information whatsoever on Sirius Black's whereabouts and he finally gave it up as an exercise in futility. He felt simultaneously exhausted as well as geared up. He had begun by reading the Portfolios that SharpClaw had given him, which contained a detailed and exhaustive review of everything he owned. To anyone who could have been watching him, his face would have very plainly shown whatever emotions he was feeling underneath. Fortunately, he was holed up in his room. At first he looked thoroughly overwhelmed on seeing the sheer amount of galleons he had, then his eyes had narrowed and he looked ready to blow his top when he read about the monthly deductions from his trust fund, and finally he settled into a completely confused but curious state on seeing the accounting of the Black family vaults in his file. He could not wait to go back to meet SharpClaw as his head literally buzzed with so many hows and whys. He had then continued on to the books that the goblin had given him and finally, fell into a disturbed sleep dreaming about sharp-toothed smiles; creepy old men; big, black dogs and a curtain of long, red hair.

The next morning, he woke up extremely early despite the late night he had. He quickly finished getting ready, his experience at the Dursleys making him extraordinarily efficient. After finishing his breakfast, he selected a book that looked promising and entered Diagon Alley. He made a beeline towards the ice-cream parlor as soon as it opened and carefully chose a place from which he could relatively read in peace as well as watch the ongoing of the street with considerable ease. He first ate the biggest sundae he had ever had, enjoying it immensely while striking up a conversation with the owner, Florean Fortescue. He turned out to be a portly man with an easy disposition and a wicked sense of humor. But the thing that made Harry like the man all the much more was the fact that he wasn't one of those mindless worshippers of the tale of the boy-who-lived. Florean, turned out, had lost his wife and brother to the Death Eaters and was vehemently opposed to anything they stood for but was otherwise a peaceful man. He did not profess to be in awe of a baby who had allegedly banished the Dark Lord, but was rather compassionate about a child that was made an orphan. When Harry questioned him about what he thought had happened that night in Godric's Hollow, Florean had merely stated that he did not know. He also added that he would never deign to believe anything just because somebody said so.

"No one can possibly know exactly what happened, child. But they can speculate all they want and that is what they did." So saying, he turned to deal with a gaggle of children that had entered his shop. By the time Florean was again free; Harry had ensconced himself comfortably and was very absorbed in his book, which turned out to be on the list for his recommended reading on Potions. And much to Harry's surprise, Florean turned out to be interested in Potions and was quite knowledgeable on the subject. It was he who told Harry about the different materials and kits available in the Apothecary.

"But why? If there were better products available, why would Hogwarts standard kit not have them?"

"It's a matter of cost. Not everyone would be able to afford the better quality ones. The Hogwarts ones are quite cheap, while the quality is adequate."

"So, I can't get the better ones?"

"Oh no, Henry." he said to Harry, for Harry had introduced himself as Henry Charlus, which was actually the names of his grandparents on either side. "You could, of course, buy them privately. How do you think I know about the substandard quality of the Hogwarts kit? Students come in here after they finished shopping and I've heard the more snobby ones being very vocal about buying better..umm..everything, I suppose."

"So you're saying that only rich people get good materials. But, that wouldn't be fair on other students, would it?"

Florean looked at him hard, which made Harry squirm. "No, not fair. But if you get good things for yourself because you have a genuine interest in the subject, then no one would blame you. And you shouldn't as well. But I must say, it's been a while since I've had a kid like you in here. Most just think me a jolly dim fellow who sells ice creams."

"But you're not. I find you very interesting and you are anything but dim Mr. Fortescue." Harry smiled sweetly at him which made him laugh.

"Thank you, I suppose. Now, one more? I don't think it would spoil your appetite for lunch much. It's still a bit early."

"Umm..Chocolate, I think."

This was how Harry spent the first few hours of the day until it was time to meet SharpClaw, which Harry did promptly.

* * *

When Harry showed up at Gringotts, he was immediately escorted to SharpClaw's office without having to wait around at all.

"Good morning Harry. I trust you had an enlightening evening?"

"Good morning and yes, I did. I understand I am the last Potter heir but why am I also getting the Black family vaults?"

"Straight onto the topic, I see. Very well. The Blacks are also one of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses in Britain, just like the Potters. But the family, in the recent past, has fell onto hard times and there are only very few members left. The current Lord Black is Sirius Black but he is currently unable to take on any of his responsibilities. All his accounts and assets passes on to the next possible member, in this case, it is you."

"How? I saw the family tree in the books you gave me. I'm not the next in line. Mr. Black has a cousin called Malfoy. He should be the one."

"That would be the case if Sirius Black had not made other arrangements. He is still alive so his Will cannot be accessed yet. But he had made other arrangements at the bank regarding his finances, just like your parents. He had named you, his godson, as the sole benefactor of all his accounts and properties, regardless of whether he is alive or dead. He had given you, and only you, complete access to all the Black funds, also irrespective of your status as either a minor or an adult."

Harry thought through what SharpClaw had told him for a few minutes.

"So, I get access to all the family funds but Malfoy is the next in line to the title. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry. I don't understand how that can work? Shouldn't he get a say?"

"Do you know the Malfoys Harry?"

"No."

"Perhaps you would like to hear more about them?"

"Umm..sure. But I first want to know how this..him being the next heir..and me being..I don't know..getting everything without being the heir..works?"

"Actually, we are not sure if he is the Heir since Sirius Black's Will has not been read. Until then, as per his instructions, you will be responsible for his family finances."

"Wait..wait. You think I'm his heir, don't you?"

"I cannot certainly say that."

"But you do guess that?"

"Don't you?"

Harry stared at SharpClaw without blinking, thinking over each word carefully.

"What happened to ? You said I'm his godson. If so, why had he never come to meet me? He gave me all his money, yes. But, I don't want money. I wanted a family. Why did he leave me?"

Harry's voice had cracked at the last and he looked every inch an abandoned and hurt child. SharpClaw breathed deeply.

"Listen, Harry. You cannot let your emotions run wild. This is very important. Sirius Black has been incarcerated in Azkaban, which is the Wizard prison since 1981."

Harry almost gasped. "Why?"

"He allegedly betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who, leading to their deaths. He was also accused of mass murder."

"What?" Harry had trouble breathing and he felt as though someone had punched him. "He is the reason they're dead?" he asked very quietly.

"That was the charge." SharpClaw stressed and stared at Harry pointedly. Harry went from shocked and angry to cautious and calculating.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to think calmly Harry." Harry looked bewildered for a few moments trying to puzzle out what he was missing. Then it clicked and his face morphed into disbelief.

"He was accused, but you never actually said it was proven. In fact..", he looked incredulously at SharpClaw, "it sounds as if he didn't do it. Did he?" Harry thought for a moment more and when he spoke again, he sounded completely sure of himself. "He didn't do it. If he did betray my parents, he definitely wouldn't have given me everything he owned. He made me his heir, I think, which means he would never have turned against my parents. Am I right?"

"I believe you are."

"Then why is he still imprisoned? How could they send an innocent man to prison even after finding him not guilty?"

"They never found him anything because he was not given a trial."

"That's..they can't just dump him in prison."

"Unfortunately, they did."

Harry looked livid. "Well then, how do I get him out?"

"You can't."

"What?" He nearly shouted. "I am not leaving my godfather in prison. I have to get him out."

"I am not asking you to not do anything. I am simply telling you that there is nothing you can just do."

"You mean.." Harry trailed off biting his lip. "What do you think I should do to enable my godfather's release?" Harry asked clearly.

"If that is what you want to do, I suggest not rushing in without a plan, especially since your 'current' magical guardian is not aware of any of your recent activities and I advise that it continues to be so."

Harry had actually forgotten about Albus Dumbledore at this point but now, he grimaced thinking about his soon-to-be Headmaster.

"Of course, SharpClaw. Please continue."

"Next, I suggest seeking legal counsel. If I may, Mr. Theodore Tonks is a successful lawyer, as I understand. Although he does not specialize in criminal law, his particular relationship with your godfather would be useful in this matter, as it requires utmost discretion."

"Mr. Tonks?"

"Andromeda Tonks, his wife, was born a Black."

"Of course, my godfather's cousin."

"Yes. You have everything you required now?"

"Almost. You said you would tell me about the Malfoys?"

"The Malfoys are an Ancient and Noble House, unlike the Blacks and the Potters. Also, their family tree does not trace back as far as your family. Coupled with the fact that they are actually from France, who have crossed the channel only some 600 years ago, marks their status much lower than the original Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Wizarding Britain. Although they currently occupy a position of power due to the vacuum provided by the absence of otherwise influential families, it is only a matter of time before the illusion shatters." SharpClaw showed his teeth in a fearsome manner.

Harry looked at SharpClaw thoughtfully. "I get that the social hierarchy is a bit rigid here. But I think that I didn't imagine the tone of distinct dislike you possessed when talking about the Malfoys."

SharpClaw didn't even blink. "It is not my position to like or dislike any wizards."

"Obviously. But it is your position to safeguard mine and my family's interests. So, ..what have the Malfoys done against me and mine?"

SharpClaw looked predatory as he smiled. "I'm not sure what you are asking Harry. But if you mean whether Lucius Malfoy had already deemed that his son would be the next Lord Black and had taken it upon himself to put the Black seat on the Wizengamot to his personal use, I assure you that it is perfectly well within his rights. At least until the Will of the present Lord Black can be read. But if you are referring to the fact that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, he has had his trial and he was found not guilty. So, I assure you I cannot think of one single instant when the Malfoys have acted against your interest."

Harry looked dumfounded. "Well, that clears it up then. But, if he has the Black seats, would he not know then that all other vaults and properties are not under his control?"

"He does. When your godfather was incarcerated initially, he was not the Lord Black. He was only the heir. His grandfather, the then Lord Black, definitely did not give Lucius Malfoy any access to the Black finances than that was his due as the husband of Narcissa Black, namely the property and vault that was given to her on her marriage. When he died and your godfather became Lord Black, Malfoy knew he would not get anything as there was no love lost between the two. He did initially inquire as to the state of the family vaults and other investments at the bank. The Goblin in charge of the Black estate was very courteous when he informed Lucius Malfoy that the Malfoys were not in any way beneficiaries and hence, had no business regarding Black finances. Even Lucius Malfoy did not dare to try and dig up any further information. But the Wizengamot seat does not fall under the purview of the Goblin Nation, nor does the usage of the Black name in the Wizarding community. So, he is perfectly fine to flaunt it while it lasts."

"You sound very sure that he would not get his hands on the Black fortune. You are also sure that I would be the heir." Harry said making it sound like a question.

"I never expressed anything of such nature, merely stated facts." SharpClaw seemed to be smirking, which made Harry scoff. The goblin continued, "But it is my responsibility to see that your finances are handled properly and I do not take kindly to the fact that anyone would try to steal from what is entitled to a child, especially if the child is one I'm duty-bound to protect." SharpClaw ended with a growl.

Harry looked touched and his eyes were suspiciously bright. After a moment, he cleared his throat and said, "I really appreciate the sentiment SharpClaw. Not many people have cared for me and it means a lot."

"About that.."SharpClaw seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he ploughed on, "Certain statements you've made have definitely made me wonder Harry, about your aunt and uncle and your life with them." He noted that Harry's face had become shuttered but he didn't stop. "I understand that you might be a bit reluctant to speak but I can say with certainty that your stay with them has been less than satisfactory from what I've gathered from you as well as some discreet enquiries I've made."

"You looked into it?" Harry looked a curious mixture of desperate hope mixed with defiance.

"I did Harry. I confess I was always a bit leery of your placement with them but I had no basis for any complaints. That all changed yesterday when I met you. I'm sure you've noticed that there quite a sum removed monthly for your expenses?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I had confirmed yesterday that that amount certainly did not go towards your well-being."

When Harry looked up questioningly at that, SharpClaw continued, "I was not expecting a very thin boy with hand-me-downs and an old, broken pair of glasses. What amount was removed was more than enough to see to your needs and some. Seeing even such basic things had been neglected only highlighted the misconduct."

Harry looked red in his face with embarrassment yet he seemed to recoup and spoke quite clearly, "Albus Dumbledore was the one who accessed my trust vault. I was going to bring it up but there were more important matters to discuss. But, I was not aware that the Dursleys received anything. Did they?"

SharpClaw looked very serious while he answered, "I had always tried to believe that despite Dumbledore's unconventional and frankly inadequate handling of your affairs, he provided you with, if not the happy upbringing your parents wanted, at least a considerably sufficient one. That is what the money removed was going to, or so I wrongly assumed. I should have demanded a full accounting but I did not, much to my shame, for even I did not believe he would dare not to give the Potter heir the life he deserved." SharpClaw's face looked truly fear inspiring as he looked utterly angry. "I tracked the money he removed after you had left yesterday. He had transferred half of it to the Dursley's account in a muggle bank, every month."

"Half?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." SharpClaw snarled. "The other half looks to be retained in his account and then used for other purposes, including payment of various individuals. Whether they know the origin of the money remains to be seen."

Harry looked completely stumped. "Why would he do this? Why would they do this?" His voice sounded forlorn and lost. SharpClaw remained silent and let Harry come to terms with what he had learnt, which he did quite quickly. He seemed to steel himself and he said, "How do you suggest we proceed?"

"There are limited options at this point. Dumbledore's intentions are quite unclear now. And I would suggest he remain in the dark until we can exactly be sure of what it is that he intends. And if things remain unchanged, you might have to endure the Dursleys next summer. For now, we cannot overtly challenge anyone. As you know, Dumbledore has high influence in the Ministry. So, our best option is to monitor and record your trust fund."

"That's all?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm not saying to not do anything at all but we need to be smart about this."

Harry breathed deeply and looked deep in thought. Then he said, "I understand. For now, I need to concentrate on my godfather's case."

"Exactly. Let the rest sort itself out when it can. But by then, we would have sufficient evidence."

"I hope so."

"I'll keep you informed of any progress Harry."

"Thank you SharpClaw. You've been extremely helpful."

"I was only doing my duty." SharpClaw's smile was very warm.

"One other thing. Who is in charge of the Black family vaults?"

"A goblin named RazerTooth."

"Thank you. I just wanted to thank him personally as well."

"Of course. I can arrange for a meeting when you want."

"Actually, I was hoping to come back here tomorrow to discuss Mr. Tonks' opinion on Mr. Black's case. I was planning to go straight from here to meet him. And if possible, I want to meet RazerTooth then."

"Very well. I would ask him to keep his office open for you tomorrow."

"If it's not much trouble, I want you to attend my meeting with him and of course, if it's not considered rude."

SharpClaw showed all his teeth and smiled. "Of course."

Harry shortly left thereafter and went straight to Leaky Cauldron to finish his lunch. He then left in search of the address that SharpClaw had given him.

* * *

Harry soon found himself in front of a moderately sized office building and he let himself in to find a young blonde witch at the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here looking for Mr. Tonks."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh..no"

"Unfortunately, without an appointment.."

Harry cut in before she could finish her sentence. "Can you please tell him it's a family matter?"

"I don't think.."

Harry cut in again. "Black family matter. He would want to see me. Please just tell him a Mr. Charlus is here."

The witch looked unsure but did comply and then let him into a room, where he saw a tall, striking man with graying hair. He looked stern but he did seem a bit taken aback when he first came across Harry.

"Mr. Tonks?" Harry asked a bit unsurely to which the man just nodded. His expression seemed closed off and he did not look the least bit friendly, which unnerved Harry a bit.

"I assure you I am not in the habit of being spoken to about any Black family business. And I certainly do not know a Mr. Charlus, particularly one who is so young."

Harry swallowed and spoke, "I have no intention of wasting your time, Mr. Tonks. But the matter which I want to discuss with you requires utmost discretion. I hope you can understand."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I am going to be discussing anything with you, young man, I suggest you stop beating around the bush. I am also not in the habit of breaking confidences and if it is legal help you require, what is discussed between the two of us will stay between the two of us. Furthermore, I can recognize a fake name when I hear one. Who are you and what do you have to do with the Black family?"

Harry breathed deeply and then took off the goblin ring that he had. He slowly looked up to find the man quite close to gaping at him.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I do require your help."

The man looked flabbergasted for a few minutes. He finally addressed Harry.

"Mr. Potter, this is certainly quite unexpected. What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Sirius Black."

Tonks looked at Harry like he had grown two heads. "What about him?"

"I was told that you are married to his cousin."

Harry hadn't quite finished that sentence before Tonks' face hardened and so, Harry hurried to get the words out. "I assure you that I mean no offence, Mr. Tonks. I only request that you listen to everything I have to say before you come to a decision. Please!"

When the man gave his acquiescence, Harry told him everything he had learned quickly. When he explained that Sirius Black did not have a trial and that he might actually be innocent, Tonks goggled at him, unable to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?"

"Just Harry sir, and yes, I am very sure."

"You can call me Ted, Harry. I confess this is….I actually don't know quite what to say. This is a lot to take in."

Harry quietly waited while Tonks tried to digest the information. He still looked out of sorts but he looked at Harry sharply suddenly.

"You are staying at the Leaky, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you consent to come around for dinner tonight?"

"Sir?"

"Dinner, Harry. I'm sure my wife would love to meet you."

"Oh..yes, sir." Harry looked up shyly which made Tonks grin.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at the Leaky around 6?" When Harry nodded, Tonks continued, "Rest for a bit, kid. You've been running around since morning."

Harry soon left with the promise of being ready for dinner. Since this was the first time he had actually been invited to somebody's home, he was quite nervous. He went back straight to his room, ditching the idea of popping into the Alley to shop. He picked out his best clothes, which were still quite worn out. But they were clean and he straightened them out as best as he could. He paced in his room, tried to take a short nap which didn't work out since he continuously worried that he might oversleep and then, he finally settled down to read so that he can calm down. He got ready an hour before he actually had to be ready, tried to tame his hair and polish his glasses. He finally couldn't stop bouncing as he was anxious and thrilled. So, he decided to go down and wait instead of in his room.

As Harry was seated in an obscure corner at the pub, he noticed someone. A tall, dark-haired man with a hook-like nose dressed entirely in black sat in another corner reading and eating. For some inexplicable reason, Harry's eyes were drawn to that man. Harry noticed that the man was reading a Potions journal. He couldn't help but feel that he had already seen the man somewhere. It was like a niggling sensation and he felt like there was something important about the man that he was forgetting. While he was busy staring, the dark-haired stranger looked up as if he had felt eyes on him. Harry's eyes met the man's and widened. He immediately looked away. The stranger merely sneered and went back to reading. Harry's cheeks had reddened and he resolved to know who the man was. He quietly got up and approached the innkeeper. His questions resulted in a name but by the time he looked around, the stranger was gone. He breathed out the stranger's name and somehow, it came out reverently which startled even Harry himself.

By the time Ted Tonks showed up, Harry was still obsessing over the man in black. But when he saw Tonks, the idea of the impending visit drove away every other thought from his mind and he became the scared, shy little boy again.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, that's that. I definitely want to hear what you guys think about this chapter. So don't forget to review! And of course, please do add this story to your follows/favorites if this is to your liking._

 _Now, I got a question for you guys! Where do you think Harry remembers Snape from? Got any ideas, PM me!_

 _And yes, that was Snape for any of you who have not worked it out. The clues were quite obvious, I should think._


End file.
